Happiness: A dramione fanfic
by I live for Dramione fanfiction
Summary: She was late. Actually, no. That was a terrible understatement. She was really, very late. And the most horrible thing about it was that she was simply never late. Hermione made it her life's motto to always be precise and punctual. The time was currently 2:30am but he couldn't help it. Draco could never get to sleep without his wife beside him, so what was the point in trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was late.

Actually, no. That was a terrible understatement.

She was really, very late.

And the most horrible thing about it was that she was simply never late. Hermione made it her life's motto to always be precise and punctual. The time was currently 2:30am but he couldn't help it. Draco could never get to sleep without his wife beside him, so what was the point in trying. He needed her to be there, needed to feel the warmth of her small frame resting beside his.

After another 15 minutes, he trudged along to the kitchen to make himself yet another cup of coffee. Draco flicked his wand and his cup immediately filled with a dark liquid. He reached up to grab the sugar as he heard the quiet 'click' of the door and a distinct 'thump' of shoes falling to the floor. Draco practically scrambled towards the front door.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I had so much work to do and Kingsley had arranged a meeting at the last min-" Hermione was abruptly cut off when Draco's body collided with hers.

He embraced her ferociously and buried his face into her curls. He inhaled and felt the tension leave him as the pleasant scent of vanilla tingled his nose. He let out a big breath as the last remnants of his panic faded away. "I missed you." Draco whispered softly. A small pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled.

"I missed you too, handsome." She chuckled, "I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner. It looks like you didn't get any sleep at all."

Draco smirked affectionately and gently brought his lips to hers. Hermione closed her eyes, relishing in the softness. It was a simple kiss, but it was enough to remind the young couple how much they loved each other. After they broke away, she cradled his face in her hands, watching as all of his features softened. He placed his hand on top of hers, leaning into her touch.

"I was about to give you a huge lecture about being safe and how much you worried me…...but I can't exactly do that to you now, can I?" Draco said, fake irritated. "Gee woman, you have no idea how much you affect me."

Hermione smirked, "Well, you did agree to all of this when you married me. Besides, that means I can use it to my advantage." She cackled evilly.

"Oh really?" Draco challenged, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to catch you before you do something drastic then, won't I?"

"Bring it on!" Hermione exclaimed, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

They both leapt up simultaneously, but Hermione made it across the hall before Draco had even taken a single shape. He quickly caught up and they both raced around the house, laughing and giggling like toddlers. Suddenly, he came up with the perfect idea to get her back. Within a few seconds, Draco had jumped in front of Hermione and had pushed her to the wall. He smirked and watched as a small pink hue appeared on her face. She kept trying to push him away, but she couldn't, he was too strong. Hermione squeaked and glanced longingly at her wand, which had been left on the countertop. Draco chuckled, leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to whisper huskily into her ear. "Sorry Angel but I think I win this one." After he was satisfied with her bright crimson cheeks, he finally let her go.

"Yo-you cheated!" Hermione blurted out, feeling lightheaded. Draco grinned cheekily and waited for her to regain her composure. Once she did, she pouted and turned away from him.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you were quite the opponent. I _almost_ had a difficult time bringing you down." Draco shot her the infamous Malfoy smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned towards the stairs. "Ok then, I guess the score is now 5-9 to me." She ran her fingers through his hair, and then turned and yawned. "Well I'm beat. What do you say we ditch breakfast and head straight for bed?"

"I say...'perfect'." Draco scooped her up into his arms and trudged up the stairs into their bedroom. When he looked back down at her, he grinned. Hermione had already fallen asleep, with all of her work clothes still on.

Draco shook his head and beamed. Despite everything that had happened, Draco Malfoy was happy. In fact, he was happier then he'd ever been in his life. All because of one witch alone. His wife, and as cheesy as it may seem, his everything. Hermione Granger.

I hope you guys liked this fanfic. I am planning on doing a series, mostly about the married life of the duo. Please do give me suggestions as to what I should write about next. Should they have kids? Please let me know and thank you very much for the views. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Draco?" Hermione's voice sounded through the air, breaking the desolate silence. After placing her bag down, she made her way up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Mione?.." croaked a faint voice. Hermione smiled and glanced fondly at the platinum-blond head which was currently wrapped in the duvet.

"How are you, love?" She sat down beside him on the bed and placed a small kiss on his head.

"I feel terrible." Draco confessed, rolling over to face her. His chest was bare and his platinum hair was ruffled in an endearing way, making him look like an angel. "It's like all the energy has been drained out of me." He sighed in content as she ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring in protest once she stopped. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you went to go play Quidditch in the rain."

"Hey, Harry and Ron were there as well….."

"Yes and now poor Ginny, Lavender and I have to spend our weekends looking after three sick men." Hermione filled his cup with a golden-brown liquid. "Drink up. It's got honey, ginger and lemon in it, so it will take care of your sore throat. I've put a bowl of soup on the table."

Draco whimpered and put on his best puppy dog face. "But-"

"No buts. I know you hate it but you have to; I've put some pepper-up potion in it." She shuffled over closer to him and laid down.

"Wha-what are you doing? You're going to get my cold." He mumbled, but wrapped an arm around her anyway.

"You're cute when you're sick." Hermione giggled as he scrunched his face up.

"Ok, no. I'm not 'cute'. I might be dashing, handsome and striking, but one thing that I never will be is 'cute'." He stopped when Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled another giggle. "Glad to see that someone's finding happiness in my misery." He frowned, pouting slightly.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you're still the exact same amount of arrogant, even in your weakest state."

"I'm a Malfoy. We've always been arrogant; it's a special gift that only a few can achieve propally."

He smirked as she made no comment, choosing instead to run her thumb over his lower lip. He shivered, and pressed his lips to hers, emitting a small sigh from both.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this." Hermione said softly, before squeezing even closer to him. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his breath was fanning lightly over her ear.

"Goodnight 'Mione…"

"Goodnight Draco…"

**Here is another chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, exams and all that jazz :( But I'm back now, and I'll try to update quite frequently? It depends, as sometimes I might not be able to update for a month? I'll give you a clue about the next chapter: It's their anniversary and Hermione has quite an interesting gift. Might be some mature content. Please, please, please review :)**


End file.
